


Help A Brother Out

by ToothyGhoul666



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, I hope this doesn't make anyone too uncomfortable, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also this is a self insert story, everyone here is a consenting adult, no doubt there will be sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToothyGhoul666/pseuds/ToothyGhoul666
Summary: Damon has recently been brought into the Ministry of Lucifer after running away from home. The new sights and sounds stress him out a bit to a point where he's scared of his own shadow most times.He has trouble sleeping at night. He can barely focus. He's easily intimidated by the skeletal papal figures. He keeps to himself constantly, only speaking when spoken to.This behaviour obviously gets easily noticed by the Unholy Trio themselves and they figure out a plan to help the younger Brother get pulled back together just like they've done in the past with other Siblings.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Male Character(s), Papa Emeritus IV/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. A New Body

**Author's Note:**

> **This work is mainly a personal coping mechanism for me**  
> **I will be writing myself to be 18, but Copia is still remaining to be in his late 30's therefore meaning there is quite an age gap**  
> **If such age gaps make one feel uncomfortable, this story may not be for you**

In the midst of a black night, silvery creatures sniffed about the raging river bank that acted as a border line to their home. A group of three. They felt the river spit at them when it would slap against the shore, feeling a light sprinkle of water wash over them. One of the creatures perked up some, sniffing the air as the other two stopped in their tracks, “What is it, Rain? What have you picked up?” One asked as the first creature, Rain, shook his head, “I don’t know. A human? Not one I’m familiar with though.”  
“We should investigate then. It could be an intruder. . .”  
The creatures slowly followed Rain to find whoever was out here at this time of night. Rain suddenly stopped when he spotted a small figure laying on the ground, dripping wet from the river splashing against them. Rain sniffed at them some, flinching at how cold they were to the touch, “Not an intruder, Mountain, just a young soul who needs help,” he told the larger creature, “They’re cold and wet. They don’t seem to have anything but their clothing. Help me get them picked up.”  
Mountain, Rain, and the other creature worked on getting the rather small human away from the river and brought back to their home that hid in a dark woodland.

Mountain’s tail flicked some as he kept gazing down at the pale face of the rescued human, seeing some cuts and bruises be more visible the more he looked, “I’m beginning to think that this human fell into the river and took a beating,” he said, “Must’ve been lucky enough to wash up on shore.” The third creature spoke up, not really saying much since he wasn’t too sure on what to think of the human, “Let me hold them, Mountain. They need to be as warm as they can since we still have quite a bit of a walk.” Mountain gazed at the third creature and sighed some, “Alright, Ifrit, only because you’re naturally more warm than us.” With that, Mountain carefully passes the human to Ifrit, hoping that he doesn’t accidentally get too warm and end up burning them.

Upon arriving home, to a large gothic ministry, the three creatures were immediately greeted by some nuns, who gasped in shock when seeing the injured and unconscious human, “By Lucifer’s crown, what happened, Ghouls?” one nun asked as Rain replied, “We found them washed up on the river bank. They’re very cold which is why Ifrit is holding them. We need to get them to the nurses, quickly,”  
“Yes, of course. Please hurry. I’ll let Papa know of this immediately.”  
With that, the nuns and the Ghouls went their separate ways to deal with their own duties. Rain just hoped that their effort in bringing in this human won’t be a waste.


	2. Where Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Emeritus the Third gets to meet this stranger after they finally wake up

“Papa, the recent Ghoul patrol has returned. They brought back someone.” A Sister stated as a skeletal pope stopped drinking from his wine glass, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion, “Brought back someone?” he echoed, “Who was it? Do you know them?” The Sister shook her head, “I don’t know who they are, but the Ghouls said that they found them by the river, cold and soaked. Cold enough to where Ifrit had to carry them back.”  
“Take me to them, Sister. I must see them for myself” Papa sat his wine glass down as he followed the Sister to the medical area of the ministry to get a glance at this stranger and make sure they were okay. He knew how unforgiving the river can be, taking the lives of others, human or Ghoul.   
Papa was shocked to see the stranger laying in a bed, surrounded by a couple nurses. Ifrit stayed with them to assist with keeping the stranger warm, “Are they still alive?” Papa asked as Ifrit perked up some, bowing politely to the anti-pope, “Yes, they are. Changed into warm, dry clothes, cuts were cleaned up, but there was one small problem.”  
“What was it?”  
“They had a binder on. There was a good handful of bruises on even a broken rib. They will be in discomfort for a while until it can heal again. A shame that we had to cut it off since it practically clung to their skin.”  
Papa felt his chest ache about the stranger’s condition. He wondered if he could bring them in as a Sibling of Sin, only if they were willing to accept. Papa decided that he will personally speak to the stranger after they wake up from their slumber.

A few hours is what it took. The mere light of dawn peeking over the trees. Nurses watched as they heard the stranger groan, slowly beginning to wake up. Ifrit stood up quickly, previously being curled up on the floor next to the stranger’s bed, “What the hell?” the stranger murmured. A nurse carefully approached the stranger, “Take it easy. You are recovering from mild hypothermia. You were found at the edge of the river. Could you tell us your name?” The stranger looked at the nurse in disbelief for a brief moment, “Damon. My name is Damon. . .”   
“Okay Damon, a friendly nurse is going to give you something to eat. We’ll start off small so you don’t end up hurting yourself and make yourself sick.”  
Damon didn’t say anything else, only yelping a bit at the sudden appearance of the skeletal pope himself as well as Ifrit, “Ifrit, my dear Ghoul, let’s give this stranger the space they need,” Papa told Ifrit, who obeyed him by going towards the wall. Papa then focused on Damon, “Alright, young one, I am going to ask you some questions so I can know you a bit better and get a better understanding of you and your problems,” he said, “First thing’s first, I want to know what your identity is. I just want to make sure considering the binder we found on you.”  
Damon still remained quiet for a moment, “You’re not going to just spit out whatever pronouns you first think of when you see my face?”  
“Goodness no. You’re practically in a sanctuary where identities, sexualities, and lifestyles are all valid. Within reason of course. We do not support certain things that mainly involve harming yourself and others.”  
Damon fell quiet again as he almost couldn’t believe what Papa was telling him. A sanctuary where his lifestyles won’t offend anyone? This cannot be real, “Something wrong, child? Are you not used to being in a place like this? Oppressed and forced to hide who you want to be?”   
“Unfortunately. . .” Damon murmured his response. Papa has seen this case one too many times with other brothers and sisters who come to his doorstep. He never understood why people on the outside could threaten and shut out a life because they were different, “If it helps, I identify as a male. My mother never took my choice seriously, and when I asked for treatment, things got rather bad, so I ran away to protect myself.” Damon spoke up just a tad as he felt himself shrink up. Papa sympathized with Damon easily, putting his gloved hand on his shoulder, “Well, you’re safe here, that’s for sure. Let me be the first to welcome you to the Ministry of Lucifer. If you wish, we can always use some more Brothers around here,” Papa told him, “For now, you can just stay as a guest until you get back on your feet.”  
Damon didn’t know how to feel about the offer, but if it meant being safe, fed, and sheltered, then by all means, he’d accept whatever he can get at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if these "chapters" are really short. I'm doing my best ( ; - ; )


End file.
